The Curse of the Living
by Karissagrace
Summary: "I know how you feel." Sam looked over at Carol and sighed. "I've lost too many people. I know the pain and heartbreak and anger. But I also know this isn't what she would have wanted." Sam tries to comfort Carol after the horrific barn event. Oneshot, TWD/SPN crossover.


_Spoilers: _

_TWD 2x7 Pretty Much Dead Already _

_Season 2, 5, and 7 of SPN_

_AN: there is no parings in this although it might seem like Sam/Carol it's just Sam being there for Carol and helping her morn for her recent loss. _

_I might make more SPN+TWD one shots so this will be the first installment._

_I also wrote this story after I updated TAOL so I'm sorry if it's not good._

* * *

Sam knew where he'd find Carol. He watched as Daryl walked away from the patch of flowers Carol was sitting in, tearing the roots out of the ground. It only took Sam a couple of seconds to realize the flowers were the Cherokee Rose, the same ones Daryl kept giving to Carol, telling her that they'll help Carol's daughter Sophia find her way back to their broken group.

Sam sighed as he thought about the day before. Shane went cuckoo for coco puffs-as his brother Dean had once put it-and unlocked the doors on the old barn sitting in their current camp. The Green family was nice enough to let them stay for a couple weeks but after what Shane did, Sam wouldn't blame Hershel, the man who ran the farm, if he put a few bullets in all of them before sending them away from the farm. When Shane unlocked the door, Walkers-probably about two dozen- came out of the farm. Shane along with Andrea, T-Dog, Daryl and Dean, shot them all down. Glenn joined in after Maggie, one of Hershel's daughters, gave him her consent.

Hershel obviously never saw what life was like out in the real world. He saw the invasion on the news, when the invasion first started, but he never experienced the real thing. He thought of the Walkers as people, sick and in need of care, so he kept them in the barn until he found someway to help them. Among the walking dead in the barn were family members such his step-wife, Maggie's cousins, and friends and neighbors.

Just when the group thought the last zombie hit the ground, another one came out. This time, it was different. It was a little girl wearing dirty white converse, beige jeans, and a blue teeshirt with a rainbow design on it.

It was the one they've been searching for since the zombies invaded the highway.

Sophia, the little twelve year old girl had been in the barn for quite a while. They didn't know how long, just long enough that her skin was a pale white and flaky at some parts. Her face was dirty, eyes a dull shade of green. Her shoulders were missing some flesh, showing the meat beneath her skin. The bite mark where the flesh was showing indicated how she had died.

Lori held Carl and told him not to look, as if the image of his friend corpse walking towards them wouldn't be imprinted into his young mind. Sam and Dean watched as Daryl held Carol, as she tried to get to Sophia. If Sam could concentrate enough, he could still hear Carol crying Sophia's name over and over again.

Rick had shot Sophia's corpse down, which Sam found to be ironic.

He basically ended Sophia's young life by leaving her alone in the woods.

Now, he was the one to end her again, by putting a bullet in her brain.

Sam decided to make his presence known. He cleared his throat and waited for Carol to acknowledge him.

"Go away." Carol muttered, not even looking at Sam. Sam sighed.

_At least she's talking._

Sam sat down next to Carol, carefully wording his next sentence.

"I know how you feel." Sam looked over at Carol and sighed. "I've lost too many people. I know the pain and heartbreak and anger. But I also know this isn't what she would have wanted."

Carol finally looked over at the man, tears still streaming down her face. "Who'd you lose?"

Sam had to think about this for awhile. He lost too many to count. A couple of names did cross his mind.

"My girlfriend, Jessica Moore, died in a fire set by a demon." Sam didn't need to worry about the group finding out about the "family business". With zombies running around the place, it was easy to convince everyone they weren't insane when they told them what they did for a living.

The weapons, holy water, and devils trap in the trunk was proof enough that they knew more than most people did.

"I lost Bobby Singer, the man who was more of a father to me than my father ever was. He was shot by a Leviathan."

Carol stared at Sam. She knew he had many more losses by the way his eyes seemed to be lost in thought.

"I've lost Ellen and Jo Harvell, who have their lives to buy us time to find and kill Lucifer. That didn't work. Turns out he was one of the seven things the Colt couldn't kill."

Carol decided to brush over the Lucifer statement. For now.

"I've even lost my brother. I was stabbed so he sold his soul to bring me back to life. A year later, he was sliced up by Hellhounds and went to Hell. He died and went to a place he never deserved to be at just 'cuz he couldn't live without me." Sam chuckled. "That kinda sounded like incest the way I put it."

Carol cracked a smile at that joke. It was small, but Sam still saw it.

"I guess that's the curse of the living." Carol said as she plucked a petal off the flower. "We lose people close to us."

Sam thought about that for a moment. "That does seem to be the best explanation." Sam muttered. Carol looked up from the flower she was tearing apart to match her broken heart.

"Ya know, I could have stayed with Jenner and Jaqui. They died peacefully. He asked me whether I would want my daughter to die in a fast and painless explosion or become one of them and endure a slow death. I wish I chose the first option. Maybe Sophia would have died faster and happy." The last sentence ended with a sob as Carol threw the damaged flower at the growing pile of upturned flowers.

Sam, without hesitation, placed his hands on her shoulders. He brought her closer to him as she cried for Sophia. Sam couldn't help the silent tears running down his face as well, thinking about Bobby and the Harvells and Ash and everyone else they lost.

Sam and Carol sat in the grove, both morning their losses and the cursing the world for being so damn cruel.


End file.
